Injuries
by MunchkinLovesYou
Summary: Rusty breaks his arm, and needs to get a cast. On the little trip, Sharon and Rusty meet an interesting character. (Warning for extremely silly old Irish man). Please read and review! Pure fun, people. One-shot.


Sharon settled onto her couch with a book. The past few days had been uneventful, so she decided to take this Saturday off. Normally, she would have ended up in the office doing paperwork, but today she was determined not to work.

She had sent Rusty out to the outside gym in the back of her complex. He invited a friend over, and they were now playing basketball. They had invited her, but she had respectfully declined. Somehow, playing basketball with two teenagers didn't seem very appealing. So, here she was, on the couch.

She had read about three chapters when there was a knock at her door. Assuming it to be Rusty, she got up and smiled as she opened the door. But the face on the other side of the door was not Rusty.

"Hello Chase." She stated, looking down slightly.

"Uh, M-Mrs. Raydor…" he stuttered.

"Where's Rusty?" She looked behind him, growing worried.

Chase's shoulders sagged a bit. "He got hurt. You should come."

Sharon quickly slipped her feet into her flip flops and silently cursed herself for having to go out so underdressed in jeans and a fitted purple shirt. Following Chase, they took the stairs down to the court and found Rusty sitting by the hoop holding his arm. Sharon quickened her pace, dropping down to Rusty's eye level.

"What happened?" She said, always the police officer.

Rusty looked up at her. "I jumped to make a basket, and I tripped. Then I fell and landed on my arm right here." He pointed near his elbow.

Sharon carefully touched his arm, and Rusty looked away, tears in his eyes. "Okay. Chase." She looked over to where he was standing, basketball still in his hands. "I want you to go back up to the apartment and grab a bag of ice from the freezer, then meet us back in the parking lot."

Chase nodded, taking her house key and bolting back inside.

"Can you stand?" Sharon asked softly.

Rusty nodded. He accepted her arm for help, and followed her down a path and into the garage where her car was. He carefully got in the front seat, and waited for Chase to return. When he did, he was carrying his backpack, a pillow, an ice pack, and Rusty's phone.

He handed them to Sharon, who said something to him. Rusty couldn't hear from inside the car. Chase got in the backseat, and set Rusty's phone in one of the front cup holders. Rusty winced as Sharon lifted up his arm and placed a pillow under it, and placed an ice bag on his arm.

She pulled out of the garage, and out onto the street. Instead of taking the street towards the hospital, she turned down the road to drop Chase off. Once they were there, Chase patted Rusty's good arm and hopped out of the car, waving while Sharon sped off.

As they pulled up to the hospital, Sharon looked to Rusty, unbuckling her seat belt.

"You're probably going to need a cast."

His eyes widened. "Does that hurt?"

Sharon couldn't help but smirk as she got out of the car and jogged over to his side. He sounded so much younger than the sixteen years old that he was. "No, it shouldn't. But they'll be examining your arm."

They walked inside, Sharon walking slightly faster, IPhone in hand, in case someone needed to reach her. After finding the front desk, she explained the situation, and the nurse brought Rusty a sling while Sharon filled out his information on the clipboard provided. After a little while, they called Rusty's name, and Sharon stood with the clipboard, giving Rusty a look that he couldn't decipher. He followed her into a room with a bed and many cabinets with supplies.

The nurse had Rusty sit on the bed, while Sharon gave her the sheets of information. When the doctor came in, he explained to Rusty that it was only a small fracture and that he would only need to be fitted with a cast. When the doctor left the room, Rusty looked to Sharon, who was focused on her phone.

"Sharon?"

She waited a beat, and then looked up. She had a neutral expression on her face, and Rusty couldn't figure out what was on her mind. "Yeah?"

"Sorry for breaking my arm." He looked at his shoes dangling off of the bed.

"It's okay. You'll get a cast and then it will be good as new." She smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked quietly, tilting his head.

"No."

Though he didn't quite believe her, he decided to let it go because the doctor returned with the materials. Sharon put her phone in her pocket and watched while the doctor fit Rusty with a sleeve, then wrapped it in cotton like material, before pulling out different colored rolls of cast wrap. Rusty looked indecisive, but finally decided on lime green. Once it was all done, Sharon helped Rusty into his black sling, and they quickly left. Rusty had to jog to keep up with her, and when they returned back to the car, he buckled himself in and watched out of the corner of his eye while Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head before backing the car up and pulling out onto the street.

On their way home, Sharon made a quick exit and parked outside of a small craft store. Motioning for Rusty to follow her, she opened the door for him, and then led the way to the back of the store, where the markers and crayons were. While Sharon was picking things out, Rusty turned around and observed the store. It was very small, but large enough to be a store. The lights were dim, but not too dim, and almost every shelf and surface was dark wood. Lining the tops of walls were Irish flags, teddy bears, and shamrocks. Everything was well organized, and behind the wooden desk, and small man with white hair was sleeping in a lawn chair, a hat pulled over his face.

Sharon tapped him on the shoulder, and then moved quickly to the desk, dropping her items on the surface. Leaning over the side, she chuckled a bit, and then plucked the hat off of the man, who snored and reached groggily for it.

"Séamus! Múscail suas!" The man seemed to recognize this, though the language was foreign to Rusty. Sharon happily chatted to the man, again in the language, once he got up to ring up her items. Once they were done, the man hobbled out from around the corner, inspecting her items. She had collected a pencil pouch, an eight pack of sharpies, three sets of paint, and a medium sized painting canvas. Ripping open the sharpies, he bundled them into the pouch, minus a silver one. He threw the extra cardboard-plastic behind the counter, and then looked to Rusty. The man was about an inch to two inches shorter than Rusty, and yet had the capability to make Rusty audibly gulp from his stare. But the man just smiled a toothy grin, and uncapped the sharpie. He carefully moved the sling to the side and signed his name in looping letters. "Séamus Donovan." He said; his voice heavily accented. Rusty swallowed. "R-Rusty Beck." Why was he so timid? The man leaned up to Sharon and smacked her on the arm, handing her the sharpie. She signed her name, and then recapped it. While she put the items in her bag, he whispered to Rusty, a sneaky expression on his face. "You get'er to show you how to paint. The lady's a firecracker." Rusty gave him a confused look, but he just winked, hobbling back behind the counter. Picking his hat back up, he nodded his goodbyes as they exited the store. Rusty looked back through the window and smiled as he watched Séamus plop back down into the chair, hit hat on his face. On the car ride home, he decided that there were a few more things that he needed to figure out about his almost-foster mother. 


End file.
